Betrayed A PJO Fanfiction
by AlphaWolf2311
Summary: Being a hero isn't everything. It isn't all about power or being all high and mighty. And trust me when I say. Take it from a two time saviour of Olympus. My name is Percy Jackson, and this is the story of how I got betrayed. Percy/? First Fanfic so yeah comments are going to be life changing. R&R Jason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan owns those.**

* * *

 _Percy POV_

It was the day we beat Gaia, and it was time for us to get our rewards. I look back at the day, for as we defeated Gaia we had sacrifice too much. Including my Wise Girl.

 ** _* FLASHBACK BEGINS*_**

I was pitted up with Polybotes as I saw my father next to me as he also joined in on the fight.

"Percy, I'll buy you some time, go help Annabeth", said my father.

I looked over to my left where I saw Annabeth cornered by Enceladus. Having lost her knife in Tartarus, she was still inexperienced with her Drakon bone sword.

"After we kill your beloved Perseus, I think I'll keep you for myself", Enceladus bellowed pervertedly. My blood started to boil.

"I'd rather go to back to Tartarus again than lose to you", Annabeth replied courageously.

"Oh, but without your precious little Mother, still blinded by her rage in helping the Romans, there is no chance you can beat me." Enceladus stated.

"Fuck you, you motherfucker" Annabeth swore at the giant.

I was about to head in to help Annabeth when all of a sudden Enceladus thrust his spear into Annabeth".

"WISE GIRL! NOOOO", I yelled.

"I- lo-ve y-ou Pe-rc-y, mov-e on f-or me" her last words escaped her mouth as she laid there dead, blood trickling down from her heart reaching Gaia making her one step close to waking up.

Enceladus attention turned to me. I couldn't care less, as I saw the lifeless eyes of my whole world lying dead in front of me.

Blinded by rage, my eyes turned into flames of green. Greek fire. I uncapped Riptide and ran toward Enceladus.

Enceladus stared at me in awe and horror as he realized his mistake. He had angered Percy Jackson. The next few minutes were a blur for me. I let loose I wild and demonic cry and ran towards Enceladus. I leaped onto him and struck Riptide through his eyes. Then with a yell I created a 9.0 magnitude earthquake leading all the way to Tartarus.

"See you in hell, fuckwit" I said with a cold tone.

I looked around me and I saw Chaos around me. It looked as if we were winning as most of the giants had been defeated.

Then in front of me I saw Mimas - Bane of Hephaestus swinging his sledgehammer straight into the skull of Leo Valdez. Blood rained in front of me as I saw my best friend lying dead in front of me.

"I'm sorry Sunshine". Leo whispered as his spirit was sent to the fields of Elysium.

The world stopped moving and as everything stopped. A loud grumbling sound resonated across the battle field. The Blood of Olympus. The Blood of Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez has awakened Gaia.

As mortals say, shit hit the fan.

"Fools" Gaia chuckled, "I am awake now (No shit Sherlock) and nothing can stop me. How does it feel Perseus as you see you see your precious Wise Girl lay dead before you", WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! "And poor poor Valdez, an oath he did keep with a final breath, his final breath. Hahaha", she laughed maniacally.

I have had enough. With a blood curdling scream I lunged at Gaia. I could feel her blood running threw her veins as I froze them in place.

"What are you doing you insolent demigod, I will crush you", said Gaia.

"Let's see how well you do that with no arms", I replied.

Using Riptide I sliced off both of her arms. The lines of the Prophesy wrung in my head like a rodeo bull with a cowbell.

' _To storm or fire the world must fall_ '

"Hephaestus, Jason come 'ere", I called out, "Hephaestus turn up the heat and Jason send down some bolts".

Hephaestus started to light Gaia on fire and Jason started bringing down lightning bolts.

"Fools, what are you doing", Gaia yelled nervously.

"Sending you the fuck back to eternal slumber bitch"! I replied.

As Hephaestus turned up the heat, Jason sent down the biggest bolt yet.

"Night, Night motherfucker", I said as I drove Riptide through Gaia's heart.

"Nooooo", she yelled as she crumbled to black dust. It was at this moment the great Goddess of Wisdom decided to show up.

"Perseus, you-you made her fade", Athena said softly.

"Good, because I'm done fighting wars" I replied, although the thought of making Gaia fade scared me a little.

"Perseus, I'm sorry about what happened with Annabeth, I should have been there, instead - ", she started, "Enough your pride has eaten you up enough, don't swallow it for me", Athena nodded.

"I truly am sorry, for everything Perseus", with that Athena left to mourn and grief for her fallen daughter, the Architect of Olympus.

"Alright everyone, get some rest, you will be called to Olympus shortly for your rewards in this war", stated Zeus proudly as him along with the rest of the Olympians except for my dad left.

He walked over to me and started to speak, "I'm sorry Percy for your losses today. Know that I will stand by your side".

"Thanks Dad, but this-this is all my fault", I said grimly.

"You can't save everyone Percy", he said as he left in an ocean breeze.

 ** _* FLASHBACK ENDS *_**

I sighed sadly as I thought of the day's events. I reached the throne room and I realized I was late. I could hear Zeus' loud voice resonate inside the halls speaking about bravery and how proud he was. I took a deep breath as I opened the throne room doors.

What was ahead of me was more than anyone could have though.

* * *

 **A/N:  
There you go the first chapter on my first fanfic ever. What did you guys think of it? Yeah, yeah I'm a troll sue me haha. Anyways guys leave a comment down below if you liked and what I can improve on. I know these starting few chapters might be a little OOC but bear with me a while. And also this will be on Wattpad as well. So yeah there you go guys.**

 **Take Care and Have Fun.**

 **~ Jason**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N**

 **Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. Criticism is much appreciated, and I'm well grateful for you guys mopping up after me and helping me write this. Just one thing, it is going to be a while till I can update as my grandmother has passed away and I am currently overseas in Greece. So, yeah, I have to do rites and get ready for the funeral. So the next part might be up by around the end of this month. Sorry, for the delay, but I hope you understand my situation.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Jason**


End file.
